The invention relates to a nozzle bar for a textile processing machine.
In order to compact fleece materials the use of textile processing machines has been known, wherein water is ejected at high pressure in very fine thin jets onto random fiber nonwovens. In so doing, the water jets take over the function of felting needles and of intertwining the fibers of the random fiber nonwoven in order to produce a compact fleece material.
To accomplish this, the textile machine comprises a nozzle bar containing a plurality of nozzle openings through which the water is formed into fine, needle-like water jets. The nozzle openings are subject to extremely high stress because the water may be subject to high pressure of several hundred Bar. Consequently, they are subject to considerable wear.
Document WO 2006/063112 A1 has disclosed a nozzle bar comprising a carrier element with cylindrical or conical bores. Separate therefrom, a strip-shaped cover element is provided, said element having a plurality of nozzle openings. When in a position of use, each nozzle opening is arranged so as to be in alignment with a bore of the carrier element. Pressurized water is supplied through the nozzle openings in the cover element and modulated to form a fine jet that subsequently exits—through the bores in the carrier element—from the nozzle bar.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,308 B2 describes a nozzle bar that also comprises a carrier element and, separate therefrom, a positioning bar. Also in this case, the carrier element has cylindrical bores that each are in alignment with a nozzle opening in the positioning bar. The positioning bar can be divided into several segments so that there is not a single positioning bar with all the nozzle orifices but several positioning bars are provided, each having a part of the nozzle orifices.
Considering this, the object of the present invention may be considered to be the improvement of the known nozzle bar.